


The Long Journey Begins

by daviderl



Series: Gabrielle's Long Journey [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle begins her journey from Greece back to Japa to find a way to return Xena from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going East

**The Long Journey Begins**

 

Chapter One

Going East

 

As Gabrielle watched the spot where Michael disappeared as he ascended to the heavens, his final words were burned into her memory.

"As you were meant to be." He said.

He said she and Xena were meant to be together.  But there was something else he said. What was it? What were his exact words?

"Come on, Gabrielle, think. What did he say?" she said out loud. Then it came to her, his words were, "When you return to Japa, and when you find the way for her to be forgiven for the lost souls and she returns to her body, you two will still have many battles to fight for the redemption of her soul."

"He said _when_ I return, and _when_ I find the way for her to be forgiven, and _when_ she returns to her body. . . ." 

Over and over she repeated those words,  euphoric with the thought that she and Xena WOULD be together again, just like they used to be, just like they were meant to be. Her hand went to the small glazed vial tied with the leather cord around her neck; the vial that carried a small amount of Xena's ashes. Gripping it tightly, she allowed one tear to fall. Then wiping it away she continued to pack the saddlebags and load them on her horse. 

"Just one more thing,"  she thought as she went to the foot of a rotted tree where she had buried her sais and Xena's Chakram.  Taking them to the river, she washed and dried the sais then slipped them into the loops fastened to outsides of her calves. Then she washed and rinsed the Chakram. 

"You know, Xena, I'm just holding this for you." She said. "I'm bringing it back to you."

Just before she mounted the horse she thought of yet another thing she had to do.

"Ares!" She shouted. "Ares! I need to talk to you!"

A few moments later Ares appeared in a flash of light.

"So what can I do for the -- New Warrior?"

"I need a favor."

"Go on."

"I'm heading back to Japa. . . ."

"Ah, yes, and you want me to transport you there so we can get Xena." Ares said smugly as he interrupted. "I knew you'd come to me."

"Wrong and wrong again. What I need for you to do is find Eve and Hercules and tell them I  am  going back to Japa after Xena. And tell them not to worry because I know for a fact that I am going to get Xena back into her body and we'll be coming home.

"You know for sure. And just how do you know?"

Gabrielle hesitated, not sure if she should mention Michael to Ares, but then decided it wouldn't hurt anything.  "Michael told me."

"Michael? What kind of name is Michael? And who is he anyway?"

"He is an Archangel."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's an Archangel?"

"He is one of the guardian angels at the entrance to the heaven of Eli's God."

"Eli AGAIN?  Won't he ever go away?  I'm really sick of hearing about Eli. I didn't kill him just to have you people keep bringing him up! Besides, what makes you so sure this Michael knows what he's talking about?"

"Because I believe the God of Eli has more power over this world than any of you Olympic gods ever did. And I believe what Michael told me came from Him." 

Ares shook his head sadly. "One day you poor mortals will realize what fools you really are, believing in all this one-god nonsense." 

"Well, I guess that remains to be seen.  But back to my original request -- will you or won't you find them and give them the message?" 

"Yes! I'll do it. But are you sure you don't want my help? It's going to take you months just to get back there."

"I realize that, but I think I need the time to prepare myself for what I'll be up against. Even though Michael told me I'd get Xena back, he also said we would face many hardships. And I need to try to think of a way to redeem her soul so she can return to her body. 

"Well, you won't mind of I look in on you from time to time, just to make sure you're all right?"

"Ares, we've never really gotten along, so why now are you trying to act like you care what happens to me?"

"Gabrielle, it's no secret I care a lot about Xena. More than I should, and certainly more than I want to. But since it's obvious  _I_   can't get her back, and maybe YOU can, then it's in my best interest to do what I can to help out occasionally.  Yes, I'll tell Eve and Hercules what you are doing. But don't be surprised if I show up every once in a while."

Before Gabrielle could answer, Ares was gone.

 

As Gabrielle headed east, she went over in her mind once again what Michael had said, wondering just what kind of demons Xena still had locked away in her past. 

"I'm sure there are still many things she's never told me." She said aloud, as much to the horse as to herself. "Maybe because she was ashamed of them. Or maybe she was worried I'd think she was some kind of monster. Or maybe she just really forgot. If I had past like hers, I'd probably want to forget some things too.  I've probably forgotten a few things along the way. Maybe I should start writing in my scrolls again. But just the good things that happen. There's just been too much unhappiness and pain these past few months."

Gabrielle rode in silence the rest of the day, not really thinking about any one thing in particular.  As she made camp for the night, she started thinking again about her scrolls, and some of the adventures she had written down that she and Xena'd had. It wasn't too long before her thoughts came to Callisto, the evil Callisto, the one who had sworn to destroy Xena.   And from there she recalled, laughing, the first time she saw Joxer.  He was trying to capture her for Callisto, hoping Callisto would let him join her army.

How EASY it had been to disarm him. No matter how hard he tried, whether with his sword, something resembling a knife, or that pitiful crossbow, he was no match for her staff. What an inept warrior.  It was strange how he came to grow on them, and somehow became a good friend.  It was so sad he had to die like he did, and at Eve's -- NO, not Eve! At Livia's hand!  Poor Meg.

"Meg!" Gabrielle exclaimed out loud. "By the gods, how could I have forgotten about Meg, and Virgil! They must have heard the rumors if both Eve and Hercules did. I've got to visit them. They deserve to know the truth."

As Gabrielle started planning a route to take her to the small farm they were now living on, she realized she would be going five, maybe six days out of her way.  "I guess I'll just have to lose the time, what's six days out of three months?"

 


	2. Meg

  
**Chapter Two**   
**Meg**   


On the afternoon of the fifth day Gabrielle rode up to the thatched house. There were a few goats in a small pen, some chickens and a couple of half-grown pigs.

"Hello!" She yelled out as she dismounted. "Anyone home?"

After tying the horse's reins to one of the support timbers of the house, she walked to the front door, but before she could knock, Meg opened it and walked outside.

"Hi there, Gabs," Meg said as she looked past Gabrielle, looking to see if anyone was with her.

Not seeing who she was looking for, she turned to Gabrielle. And then noticed Xena's Chakram at Gabrielle's waist.

With her eyes beginning to water, she said, "Then it's true? What we heard about Xena?"

"I don't know what you've heard, but if you're asking, yes, Xena is gone. She was killed months ago in a land far to the east called Japa."

Meg could no longer control her tears, and fell into Gabrielle's arms sobbing. Suddenly, Gabrielle felt very uncomfortable. Between Meg looking so much like Xena, and then being held like Xena would sometimes hold her, Gabrielle's own eyes began tearing up. For a long while they stood in the one spot, consoling each other. When they broke apart, Gabrielle looked for Virgil, when she didn't see him, she asked where he was.

"He's gone two villages over, to the south." Meg answered, sniffing. "He's got this idea about buying some more goats. He thinks we can make a little extra money selling goat cheese. I know he'd like to see you, but he won't be back for a couple more days. You getting hungry?"

"I could eat."

As Meg fixed supper, Gabrielle gave an abbreviated version of the story, purposely leaving out any mention of Eve.

"So you think this Michael is on the level?" Meg asked. "What was it you said he was, a Harpy Angel?"

"No, an Ark - Angel. And yes, I believe him, completely."

Meg nodded as she continued fixing supper. While she did, Gabrielle was studying her. "So this is what Xena will look like in 25 years." she thought. "It's amazing how much they still look alike."

"You know," Meg continued. "For a time I really hated Xena after Virgil told me she stopped him from killing Livia. I couldn't believe she wouldn't let him avenge Joxer's murder."

For a short time she was silent. Then she said with fresh tears in her eyes. "I still miss him, Joxer I mean. He was the only man in my life who treated me like I was special. I knew what I was, and Joxer did too, but he never mentioned it and he never held it against me."

Meg took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. "Anyway, like I was saying, I hated Xena, or I thought I did. And when Virgil came back from town and told me he had heard that Xena was dead I was so glad, until I realized I was crying like a baby. You know, Xena treated me good, better than she had to. And if it hadn't been for you and her I might never had met Joxer. I never was one for praying to the gods, but after we got married, I thanked them every day for him. And when Virgil came along. . . ."

Meg broke down again, unable to stop the tears.

"Will you look at me!" She finally said as she shook the tears away. "Blubbering just like an old lady!" Then she forced a laugh. "What am I saying? I AM an old lady."

Gabrielle put one hand gently on Meg's arm. "Meg, on my way back here from Japa, there wasn't one night that I didn't cry myself to sleep. And every morning when I realized it wasn't all just a horrible nightmare, it was all I could do to keep from crying again."

Meg smiled a little, then blew her nose. Nether one spoke for a while.

Gabrielle was about to suggest they go to bed when Meg said, "You know, Gabs, Joxer never stopped loving you."

"Meg," Gabrielle started to protest, but Meg put her hand up and Gabrielle let her continue.

"It's all right. I learned to live with it. After you and Xena disappeared, Joxer took it pretty hard. He was always hanging around the tavern I worked at. I don't know where he got it, but he always had money to drink with. More than once I let him sleep it off in my bed. After a while he wasn't so bad. I guess he finally accepted it that you two were really gone. A couple of years after that we got married, and I was beginning to think that maybe he was over you, until Virgil was born. Joxer would put him to bed at night and would tell him stories about the adventures you three used to have. I guess he didn't think I was listening, but I was. I wasn't really spying, I just was interested. But after a while I noticed that he said your name much more than he did Xena's. And even after Virgil was asleep, Joxer would sit by the bed for a long time. Sometimes I could see him wiping away a tear."

Gabrielle wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

Meg continued. "Joxer stopped telling him the stories when he realized Virgil wanted to be a warrior just like his dad. But Joxer didn't want him to end up dead, fighting in some war somewhere for no good reason."

Before Meg could say more, Gabrielle suggested they go to bed since she wanted an early start. Meg acted like she wanted to talk some more, even mentioned how quiet it had been the past two days with Virgil gone, but instead showed Gabrielle where to sleep.

 

The next morning when they got up frost was covering everything.

"Looks like an early winter this year." Meg noted. "You got any winter clothes with you?"

"Actually, I thought I would buy a good, heavy coat with some of the money I should get from selling my horse."

Meg went into another room and came out with a long deer skin coat with a woolen liner.

"You take this. It's probably a little big for you, but it's warm enough. Virgil got it for me last winter."

"Meg, I can't take this. What would Virgil say? And besides, you said yourself it's going to be an early winter. You need it more than I do."

"Oh, Virgil won't mind. He'd want you to have it. You're the one who's gonna be out in the open. I got me this nice warm house to stay in."

"But, Meg...."

"But Meg nothing. I'm not giving it to you, it's just a loan. You can give it back to me when you bring Xena back."

Gabrielle slipped into the coat, and Meg was right, it was much too big for her - her fingertips barely showed past the ends of the sleeves, and it was almost to her ankles, but it WAS warm.

"Thank you, Meg. I'll - we'll, get it back to you before next winter."

"And while you're at it, I want you to take this smoked deer meat. It almost never spoils, and you gonna need lots of provisions it you're gonna be traveling for two or three months."

Knowing her protests would be ignored, Gabrielle graciously accepted the food, and an extra water skin Meg insisted she take. They hugged one last time, then Gabrielle climbed on her horse and with a final wave, rode toward the rising sun.

 

As the morning wore on and the sun climbed higher, the coat became too warm to wear, so Gabrielle took it off and tied it across the back of her saddle. While she rode along, she replayed the conversation she and Meg had the night before. She wondered how long Meg had kept her feelings inside, and why now would she talk about them? It sounded almost like.... Gabrielle suddenly felt a chill as the thought she didn't want to consider fought to be recognized. Then it came forth: It was almost sounded like a deathbed confession.

"No." Gabrielle said out loud. "It couldn't be. There's nothing wrong with Meg, except that she misses Joxer. But what if there is something wrong with her? What if instead of buying goats, Virgil was out looking for a Healer? Maybe even a specialist of some kind?"

Gabrielle thought back, trying to remember if there was any signs she should have noticed. "Her eyes were clear," She thought to herself. "She wasn't coughing; her voice wasn't raspy. She didn't feel or act feverish. I don't remember any unusual odors about her."

"Gabrielle," She said to herself, "You have to stop thinking so negatively. You didn't used to be like this. Meg is fine!"

 

Several days later the peak of Mt. Olympus came into view as she approached the foothills. Once again she thought of Meg. "I wonder if I should ask Ares, or maybe Aphrodite to check on her. No, there's no reason to."

Gabrielle was tempted to see if she could contact Aphrodite, just to see her, to talk to her, but thought better of it. She didn't know what frame of mind she was in. If she was as upset as Ares hinted, well. . . "I've cried enough tears." Gabrielle said. "I wonder if the gods cry. Probably not, especially not over the death of a mere mortal. But would Aphrodite cry over Xena? Or over me?"

 

A few days later Gabrielle looked over her shoulder at the peak of the mountain as she rode away from it, one last look. Her next destination was Amphipolis.

From Mt. Olympus it was just a short journey east to the coast, but instead she traveled north, then east, to Thrace. She knew she couldn't leave for Japa without one last visit to Xena, resting in the family vault. She could have easily made up the six days she lost visiting Meg, but this was something she just had to do.


	3. Amphipolis

  
**Chapter Three**   
**Amphipolis**   


It was midday when Gabrielle rode into Amphipolis. Even though the day was cold, there was a bright sun shining and people were out, taking care of the business of the day.

As Gabrielle entered Xena's family vault, she expected to find everything covered with at least some dust, after all it had been more than two months since she and Eve had placed the small, unadorned urn with Xena's ashes here. But instead everything was spotless, as if it were cleaned only yesterday.

As she neared the urn Gabrielle saw that someone had painted a Chakram on the side of it. She carefully picked it up and studied the painting. Whoever had done it obviously had an artistic talent. It was accurate down to the finest detail.

"Well, Xena," Gabrielle said, "It looks as if you've had someone watching over you while I've been gone." Even though she carried the small vial of Xena's ashes around her neck, Gabrielle softly kissed the urn and gently put it back in its place. "It's nice to know someone else cares."

Gabrielle's next stop was the inn, not only to find a buyer for her horse, but to eat and to rent a room for the night.

"This is a good time of day, it should be easy to find someone to buy the horse."

As she entered the inn she realized the dining hall was mostly full, but saw a table near the back. After she had ordered something to eat, she asked the innkeeper if he knew of anyone who might be interested in buying a good horse. She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when a large man walked over and then sat down at her table.

"You must need a horse pretty bad to step up so quickly." Gabrielle said to him.

The man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she's a good horse. Sturdy for long distant travel, but fast, too. And good teeth."

"I'll give you 200 dinars."

Gabrielle's mouth fell open, then recovering she said, "I said I have a horse, not a full team and wagon."

The man took out a large leather pouch and tossed it on the table, which made loud clanging thump.

Becoming suddenly suspicious, Gabrielle's eyes narrowed slightly as she asked, "Why such a generous offer? You haven't even seen my horse."

"You have a horse, I have 200 dinars. Where's the problem?"

"What's going on? 200 dinars for one horse? Did Ares send you?"

"Ares? Nobody cares about him anymore. His cult of followers died out years ago."

Seeing that Gabrielle was still waiting for an explanation, the man ordered ale as Gabrielle's meal was brought to her.

He took a long drink then began, "Once upon a time, when I was barely in my 16th year, a beautiful, tall, dark-haired woman came home to Amphipolis. Her mother owned this very inn. But no one wanted her here, and they told her to leave. But I didn't want her to. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She held herself like a queen, so confident, so fearless. I fell as soon as I laid eyes on her."

Gabrielle smiled, "She does that to a lot of men."

"Then we got word her army was burning our fields. The men of our town confronted her and threatened to kill her on the spot. But she never wavered, never backed down, never showed the first sign of fear. She even threw down her weapons to make it easier for them. Just then her companion showed up, a mere slip of a girl with strawberry blond hair. And with an amazing bit of strange logic, convinced the men to let this woman go free, unharmed."

Gabrielle smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, I've heard the story."

"But what you don't know is that as soon as this wonderful, brash young woman appeared my heart was captured. The warrior woman was exciting and breathtaking, but her friend was the one I truly fell in love with. And for these many years, unbeknownst to her, she has carried a piece of my heart with her."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"So." The man said, "Do we have a deal? I suspect you have a long way to go yet, and 200 pieces of gold is nothing to turn your nose up at."

"Was it you who decorated the urn, and cleaned the vault?"

"Yes. I figured it was the least I could do."

The man pushed to pouch closer to Gabrielle. She hesitated, should she accept this overwhelmingly generous offer? Did this stranger have an ulterior motive? What was he going to expect in return?

"This is for Xena." Gabrielle thought to herself. "From now on everything is for Xena, and my quest to return her to life."

She then pulled the heavy bag to her side of the table.

"Thank you, and thank you for tending to Xena's remains. I won't forget this."

"I presume you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"At first light. I'll be heading south to the coast."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you. I have a friend, someone I do business with, who owns a couple of sturdy ships. I'm sure we can arrange passage for the first leg of your journey to the east."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my business."

"Rumors, gossip, stories; they abound. So I will leave now and let you enjoy the rest of you meal, which is my treat, by the way. And I will see you at first light."

"Wait! What's your name?"

The man just smiled and said, "See you in the morning," as he left.

Gabrielle was awake before dawn. She lay in the bed, contemplating her forthcoming trip. She suspected it was going to be much harder than when she was coming home. There would be no accompanying soldiers to protect her from bandits. No one to share food and water with her. This time she would be on her own. But she had allies nonetheless -- the fabled Chakram, and her devotion to the mission. Nothing and no one would prevent her from reaching Japa.

"And who knows," she thought, "Maybe Ares will be around, somewhere."

She didn't know if she was really comfortable with that thought. On the one hand, he could be a valuable protector and ally. But he always had his own agenda. Whatever was best for Ares wasn't always best for anyone else. And Archangel Michael. What was his role in this? He and Xena'd had their share of problems. His obligations and methods didn't always coincide with hers. In fact, they almost never did.

Even though it was barely light outside Gabrielle decided to get up anyway. The earlier she got started, the sooner she would get to the coast. When she left the inn, the stranger was waiting for her. He had gotten her horse, now his, from the stable, and was sitting on one of his own.

"Thought you'd sneak away from here, did you?" He asked with a smile. As she mounted up, he handed her a slab of cheese and smoked beef for breakfast.

For most of the morning neither spoke much. Gabrielle was still thinking about the trip ahead of her, while the stranger seemed content just to be in her company.

They stopped at midday to let the horses rest and graze, and to eat more of the cheese and meat.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why do you need to know?" He countered.

"You know who I am. It just seems like common courtesy for you to tell me who you are."

"Not that it will mean anything to you, but my name is Abrias."

Gabrielle reached across to shake forearm to forearm.

"Abrias, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As they broke the hand shake, Abrias momentarily clasped Gabrielle's fingers, not wanting to completely lose contact with her.

"You're certainly not that impulsive, naive young girl I fell in love with." He said.

"No I'm not. She disappeared years ago. Although sometimes I miss her."

"But you're still as beautiful and as charming as she ever was."

Gabrielle blushed slightly, not only from the compliment, but also from the obvious look of love in his eyes.

"I guess we ought to be going. We should make the coast by sundown." Abrias suddenly said, trying to cover the unplanned compliment.


	4. A Satisfactory Negotiation

  
**Chapter Four**   
**A Satisfactory Negotiation**   


By sunset they reached the sea. There was no real village here, only a small collection of huts used for storage and offices, several make-shift docks, and the ever-present tavern. Abrias made several inquiries as Gabrielle ordered supper for them.

"We should have some word by morning. My friend is away just now, but is expected back before daybreak."

"He travels at night? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"His business often requires him to take, umm - certain risks."

Becoming suspicious again, Gabrielle asked sharply, "He's not a slaver is he? Because if he is . . . ."

"Oh no. Nothing like that. He's an honest businessman and trader, mostly. But sometimes there is a need to keep the knowledge of certain select goods a secret, to protect against bandits, or pirates. I'm sure you understand."

Now not quite sure if either Abrias or his friend could be trusted, Gabrielle decided to wait until she met this friend to decide.

After paying for two rooms for the night Gabrielle and Abrias walked down to the docks. The evening air was becoming chilled, but Gabrielle welcomed the clean, fresh smell of the sea.

"I never expected to be coming back here." She said to Abrias. "Especially so soon."

"Was it bad?" Abrias asked, "We've all heard the tales." Then he added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Looking out at the sea, now more like a black mirror in the fading light, Gabrielle recalled the events leading up to Xena's death, and the horrible nightmare of the days that followed.

"Yes." she replied. "Worse than you can imagine."

Nothing more was said until the chill turned into a biting cold.

"Perhaps we should go in." Abrias suggested.

Gabrielle looked at Abrias with far-away, unfocused eyes, oblivious of the weather. Then she realized what he had said, and felt the sting of the cold wind. Without a word she left the docks and slowly walked to the tavern.

The next morning Abrias' friend, Koliss, was sitting in the tavern as Gabrielle and Abrias left their rooms. Abrias and Koliss embraced briefly, then Abrias introduced Gabrielle.

"I have heard of you." He said to Gabrielle. "You and Xena have become legends in some parts. We were all saddened to hear of her death. Sources tell me you are returning to this faraway land to liberate her soul."

Gabrielle shook her head in irritation and amazement. "Is there *anyone* in Greece who doesn't know where I'm going, and why?"

Koliss smiled and answered, "There is not much that goes on that one doesn't hear about if one keeps his ears open, and his sources well paid."

"Gabrielle is looking for passage to the desert lands south and east from here."

Koliss nodded his head, as if this was the first he had heard of it. "I, personally have no ships going in that direction, but I do know of a business acquaintance who may have a ship leaving for the Isle of Cyprus at midday. I'm sure from there you can find a ship to carry you the rest of the way."

"And what will this sea voyage cost me?" Gabrielle asked.

"That's hard to say. It depends on how much you have with you. It is my understanding that my acquaintance requires a fee of 50% of your assets."

"Fifty percent!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "That's pure piracy!"

"Perhaps. But nevertheless, that is his fee. You can take it or leave it."

"I think I'll just leave it. It cost me less than 20 dinars when I was coming from the deserts to Thrace."

"Yes, but now you are going in the opposite direction." Koliss said, as if that explained everything.

"Gabrielle," Abrias said, taking her aside. "Why don't you see about breakfast for us and let me speak to Koliss. Maybe he and I can come to some kind of uh -- arrangement."

"I don't want charity." Gabrielle said defiantly. "I'm willing to pay a fair price."

"Of course you are. Still, let me talk to him."

As Gabrielle ordered duck eggs, roast venison and black bread for their breakfast, she watched Abrias and Koliss talking together. She could hear their voices, but they were talking low enough that she couldn't make out what was being said. But it seemed to Gabrielle that Abrias was doing all the talking and Koliss was doing all the listening. Several times Koliss shook his head, and each time he did, Abrias' voice got a little louder and his tone was a little more insistent.

Then both men smiled and they shook hands, actually shook hands, not forearms. They walked to the table where breakfast was waiting for them, sat down and started eating. Gabrielle looked from one to the other, waiting for one of them to let her in on the results of their negotiating. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more.

"Well? Is anyone going to say anything?"

"Everything's been all arranged." Abrias said with a mouthful of soft-cooked eggs.

"And?" Gabrielle asked impatiently.

"It just so happens that I DO have a ship leaving this afternoon for the Isle of Cyprus." Koliss said.

"And how much is this going to cost me?" Gabrielle asked warily.

"Twenty-one dinars." Koliss replied. "But you will have to work along side the crew on the way. It is a cargo ship, not a pleasure ship. Everyone pulls his own weight."

"That sounds fair. I'm not afraid of work, in fact I welcome it. It will help pass the time."

"Don't get seasick do you?" Koliss asked.

"I used to, but Xena showed me some pressure point techniques that work quite well."

"Dig in!" Abrias said to Gabrielle, pointing to the diminishing pile of food. "Before it's all gone."

As Koliss went about whatever business he had, Gabrielle and Abrias spent the morning together, talking about Xena, about how little Amphipolis had changed, about the few memories he had of Cyrene. And before they realized it, the ship was ready to cast off. Gabrielle stowed her belongings below decks in the hammock that was to be her sleeping berth. And paid the ship's captain the twenty-one dinars.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Abrias gave Gabrielle one last item.

"What is it?" She asked, turning the small but slightly heavy parchment-wrapped gift over and over. "Can I open it now?"

"If you'd like."

Gabrielle untied the leather string and unfolded the parchment.

"Abrias, I - I don't know what to say." Gabrielle stammered as she held up a smaller, lighter and more decorative version of Xena's double-edged breast knife. "It's beautiful."

"Well, you never know, it may come in handy some day. And I couldn't help but notice that it will have quite a comfortable resting place."

Gabrielle smiled a little bashful smile, then put one hand behind Abrias' neck and pull him down to her and kissed him. A kiss that lasted a little longer than she had intended.

"You have been good to me, and to Xena." She said, "I expect to see you when we return. I think we should get to know each other a little better."

It was Abrias' face that redden this time. "There's nothing I'd like better."

The ship's captain yelled down into the hold to Abrias that it was time for the ship to be leaving. Gabrielle followed him up to the deck, and gave him one last hug before he jumped to the dock.

She only had time for one final wave, then she was ordered to help the deck hands raise the sail. As they pulled on the ropes to raise it, Gabrielle could feel the ship begin to move as the wind pushed against the sail. By the time it was fully deployed and secured, the ship was far enough away from the dock that it was hard to tell who was who. Gabrielle wasn't even sure if Abrias was still there, but she waved anyway.


	5. At Sea

  
**Chapter Five**   
**At Sea**   


Life aboard the ship as a deckhand was quite different than as a passenger, as Gabrielle was quick to discover. It didn't take long for blisters to appear on her hands. She wrapped her palms with soft leather to protect them until calluses could form. She didn't expect the sun to be so bright and to be coming from two directions - from the sky, and reflected off the sea. The journey was half over before her sunburn turned into a tan.

There was always something to be done, whether it was adjusting the ropes, and then readjusting them to maximize the sail's ability to catch the wind, or daubing the inside of the ship's hull with tar to keep the many small leaks from becoming large ones.

The only time there was no work was at night. The winds died down so there was nothing to do but try to sleep. As tired as she was after a day's work, Gabrielle never did learn to sleep soundly with fifteen or so men around her snoring, or cursing in their sleep. And there were the night watches. Even though there was no active sailing at night, two watches had to be maintained, one fore and one aft. They were watching out for pirates, who often attacked at night using oarsmen to run up on helpless ships.

The days started out cold, but soon after the sun was up it was warm enough. But after dark many times it was cold enough for frost to form. More than once Gabrielle thanked Meg for the warm coat she had given her. It was on these watches, which came every three to four days, that Gabrielle did her thinking. Mostly she was trying to come up with some way to free Xena from her debt. But sometimes her mind would wander to other things, and other people.

"I wonder why Abrias never married. I don't think he's married. Surely it couldn't have been because of me, not after all these years. I wonder how old he is. Come to think of it, we should be about the same age. He said he had just turned sixteen when he first saw me. I was what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Xena and I have been together about six years, I think. And we were asleep in the ice for twenty-five. So that would make me about -- forty-nine? I guess that's about right, which means Abrias is forty-seven or eight. To be almost fifty he looks pretty good. And he seems to be well off. A girl could do worse. He obviously likes me. And if things in Japa don't work out like they should, I could always go back to Amphipolis.”

"What am I thinking about?! Of course they're going to work out. Michael said they would. But still. . . . I wonder how Xena would feel about settling down in Amphipolis. It WAS her home at one time. And that Koliss wasn't such a bad guy. I wonder how he and Xena would get along."

"Hey - YO!" The aft watchman sung out.

"Hey - YO!" Gabrielle answered back.

Every once in a while one or the other watchmen would yell out to the other. It was done to make sure the other was still awake and watching for pirates.

 

After twenty days the ship sailed into a small port on the south shore of Cyprus. After the cargo was offloaded the ship's captain paid off the crew.

As Gabrielle was about to leave, the captain handed her five dinars.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Your wages. One quarter dinar per day. You worked hard. I'm impressed."

"Well, thank you. By the way, Koliss mentioned that I would be able to find a ship sailing for the desert land. You wouldn't happen to know of any, would you?"

"Well it just so happens I, myself, own a small vessel that could be chartered -- for a reasonable fee."

"How reasonable?"

"Only five dinars."

"Of course." Gabrielle said as she handed back the money.


	6. Help, Just When You Need It

  
**Chapter Six**   
**Help, Just When You Need It**   


Four days later Gabrielle was walking through the market place of the small village, whose name she never could pronounce, where the ship had docked the day before. She was able to trade her gold dinars for food and lodging even though there was somewhat of a language barrier. She never knew if she was being cheated or not, although she was sure she was.

From the innkeeper she found out that a caravan was leaving in a few days, heading east across the northern edge of the desert on its way to India. Just what she was looking for! Now she was trying to find out who owned the caravan.

She made several inquiries but didn't have much luck. Finally she was approached by a sleazy looking man who told her he knew of the caravan she was seeking and could take her to the owner. As she followed him, they left the main center of the market place and ended up on the outskirts where there were fewer people.

The man pointed to a tent farther away, and as Gabrielle looked where he directed she suddenly saw a blurred movement in front of her eyes moving downward. Then she felt a cord being tighten around her throat. Before it could be drawn tight, she managed to get one hand between her neck and the cord, but not enough to keep it from choking her.

"I believe you have a certain pouch I need." The man said as she jerked open the front of Gabrielle's coat. After he pulled the pouch from her belt, his eyes fell upon the Chakram, and he broke into a grin.

"And what is this? I have never seen a weapon of such beauty. I must have this also."

As his hand moved toward the Chakram, Gabrielle struggled harder, but the cord tightened, and she felt the pressure behind her eyes being to build and her breath was being cut off.

"Why doesn't someone help me?" she thought. "What's the matter with these people?"

As the thief's hand closed in on the Chakram it seemed to Gabrielle that it moved slower and slower until it stopped. Everything seemed to stop. Then Gabrielle blinked, and blinked again. Seeming to float between her and the thief was Ares.

And she thought she heard him say, "Well, well, now. It appears that you have gotten yourself into a situation here. You know, a woman traveling alone in a strange city, in a strange land, makes quite a tempting target. Unless your name is Xena, WHICH IT ISN'T! Now I know you you'd rather handle things yourself, being that you're this New Warrior and all, but it doesn't look like you're doing so good right now. I'd really like to help out, but . . . ."

"Believe me, anything you do will be greatly appreciated." Gabrielle heard herself say.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be. But since you're so independent now, you have to realize that any help I give is strictly for Xena's benefit."

"Of course."

"This has nothing to do with you at all."

"Certainly not."

"Just so we're clear on this."

"We're clear, believe me. We are very clear."

Ares nodded and disappeared. Then the thief's hand seemed to move again, but just as his fingers touched the Chakram, fireballs started raining down on them. As people started screaming, Gabrielle started struggling again. She felt the cord loosen from around her neck. Just then a fireball hit the thief squarely in the back and he was thrown on top of Gabrielle, his robes on fire.

Gabrielle fought to get the man off her before her coat caught fire as well. As she rolled to her feet she saw that the man behind her, who had had been choking her, had no head. Instead was a charred stump where a fireball had hit him in the face.

Backing away from them, Gabrielle saw that the area hit by Ares was no wider than two men were tall. Then seeing her pouch of dinars in the sand, Gabrielle picked up and turned toward the market place. Quickly she made her way back to the more crowded part of the market, not wanting to be associated with the deaths of the two thieves. Deciding she would wait until the next day to continue her search for the caravan owner, Gabrielle returned to the inn where she had rented a room.

The next morning as Gabrielle left the inn, she saw seven men blocking her way, all wearing white robes and turbans. As they stepped toward her, Gabrielle had the Chakram out and her arm across the front of her, ready to throw. Immediately all seven fell to their knees, their heads touching the sand. They seemed to be bowing down to her. Gabrielle slowly lowered the Chakram, but was still wary. Quickly she spun around to see if anyone was behind her; no one was. She walked over to the man closest to her and bumped the top of his turban with her foot.

"Hey! What's going on? What do you people want?"

The man raised his head, but wouldn't look at her. "My Master wishes to see you."

"Your master? What are you, a slave?"

"Oh yes. As we all are. You will come with us?"

Not taking any more chances, Gabrielle asked, "What does your master want?"

"I do not know. He only tells me, Fetch the Woman of the Mystic Shakkra who rains fire down on her enemies."

"News travels fast." Gabrielle thought. "Alright. I'll go with you." she said. "But the rest have to stay here. Tell them -- tell them not to move until they have counted to one hundred."

The slave said something to the others in a language Gabrielle was unfamiliar with, and immediately they began to chant words that Gabrielle assumed were numbers.

"On your feet." Gabrielle ordered. "Let's go."

The slave quickly got to his feet, still without looking Gabrielle in the face and hurried off away from the inn. It wasn't long before they were approaching a small tent city, with one large one in the middle. It was to this one the slave led Gabrielle. As they entered the tent, the slave went to his master, bowing so low as to almost touching the tent floor, and without looking up he whispered something near his master's ear.

The master waved him away, then looked hard at Gabrielle, studying her. Finally he said, "I am King Umayyad. You may bow to me."

Gabrielle waited for two breaths, then bowed her head only, as she had done in Japa.

"I am Gabrielle, the one your slave called Woman of the Mystic Shakkra."

"To cause fire to rain down you must have great powers."

"This might have possibilities," Gabrielle thought.

"You will show me." King Umayyad stated.

"Or it could cause problems." She decided.

"No." She replied.

By the look on the king's face it was evident he wasn't used to his orders being refused.

"Would you have me burn down your tent and all who are near?" Gabrielle continued.

The king was silent, thinking, then said, "Then you will show me the power of the Mystic Shakkra."

"Very well, but it should be done outside of this tent in order to better demonstrate its power."

King Umayyad yelled to someone in the unfamiliar language, then indicated Gabrielle was to leave first, and he followed. When they got outside, the other six men she left counting were lined up side by side, two arms' lengths apart.

"You will remove their heads with one throw of the Mystic Shakkra." The king said.

"You want me to cut their heads off?" Gabrielle asked not believing her ears. "Isn't that a little extreme? Surely you can think of another demonstration."

"They are only slaves. I have many more. Do as I say."

Gabrielle slowly removed the Chakram as her mind raced. Of course she couldn't kill those men, but how? Then she had an idea. Slowly she brought her right arm with the Chakram up and across the front of her, then suddenly hurled it skyward. Singing loudly, it flew high into the air, then began to circle back to her. As it did, it leveled off at the height of the necks of the six men and sailed past them, barely a hand's width away.

It took but a heartbeat for King Umayyad to realize the Chakram was heading toward him. And at the very last moment, before either he or his bodyguards could react, Gabrielle snatched it out of the air, saving his life.

Before he could speak, Gabrielle leaned toward him and said, "Perhaps the lives of your subjects mean nothing to you, but I do not needlessly take a life."

"And now," she continued, "I believe we have business to discuss."

And she walked away from the still shocked and speechless king and entered his tent.

After King Umayyad had re-entered the tent and had regained his composure he spoke. "You said we had business."

"Yes." Gabrielle answered. "I am going east, and I understand there is a caravan leaving in a day or two. And I suspect you may be associated with it somehow."

King Umayyad sat silent for so long that Gabrielle wasn't even sure that he heard her. She started to repeat herself when he said, "My informants tell me that the great Soul Eater of the Far East was killed with the Mystic Shakkra, and since you posses this remarkable weapon then you must be the slayer of this terrible malevolence."

"I regret to tell you, but your informants have been misinformed." Gabrielle told him. "It is true that the owner of this Chakram, what you call the Mystic Shakkra, did destroy Lord Yodoshi, but his death was caused by the Kutana, a sacred sword. It was wielded by Xena, the Warrior Princess, my soul mate, who perished in the conflict. As for the Chakram, it was in my possession at the time. I am now returning to Japa to reclaim her soul and to return her to the living."

King Umayyad, as was his way, sat in silence, as if trying to interpret what Gabrielle had said.

"My informants have not been misinformed." He finally said.

Gabrielle started to argue the point when King Umayyad continued. "You have told the truth. My statement was a test. Had you lied, my guards would have struck you down before your rain of fire could have saved you."

Not knowing how to respond, Gabrielle went back to her original subject. "What about the caravan?"

"In two days I have a caravan leaving for the east. Once it crosses the desert, it will follow the sea coast until it arrives at the port of Karach. From Karach another convoy will proceed across the land of Indus until it reaches Dacca."

"Well, that should get me almost three fourths of the way there." Gabrielle said.

"You are so certain you will be with my caravan."

"I thought we were discussing my traveling with your caravan."

"No, I believe this was your thought."

"Okay, what do I have to do to join your caravan?"

"You will pay me a fee of 60% of your worth, and you will provide protection from marauding bandits with your fireballs and Shakkra."

"I have a better idea, I WILL provide the protection you request, but in turn you will provide me with the transportation, food, water and shelter I will need. And I will NOT pay you one gold piece."

Again King Umayyad was silent as their eyes locked, waiting for the other to give in. This was no time for Gabrielle to be timid. Eventually it was King Umayyad who looked away on a pretext of issuing orders to a slave.

"Very well," He said. "Your request shall be honored. But hear me, should one camel, one driver, even one slave lose his life, all the fire at your disposal will not save you."

"That sounds fair. But to avoid any potential problems, you should send out messengers ahead, telling all that the companion of the slayer of Yodoshi, the Eater of Souls, is returning to the Far East. And those who value their lives will not make attempts on the caravan of King Umayyad."

Nodding in agreement, King Umayyad said, "It shall be done. The caravan leaves two mornings hence. You are dismissed."

Nodding slightly, Gabrielle turned and left the tent, wondering what she had gotten herself into. "Let's just hope those messengers find the right people." Meaning the ones, or friends of the ones, who had accompanied her from the western limit of Chin to the eastern edge of the desert lands.

For the rest of the day Gabrielle walked the marketplace, feeling much safer now that it was known that she could rain down fire. And that she had been in audience with, and accepted by the king of this small realm. Or was it so small?

The more Gabrielle thought about it, the less sure she was about the size of King Umayyad's dominion. While it was true that this land was more sand than not, villages had grown up around the very few oases scattered eastward from the sea. How many of these towns were under his influence? She couldn't remember hearing his name either the time she and Xena, or she by herself, traveled the route between Greece and Japa. There was no way of knowing, she finally decided.

Gabrielle was surprised when she was given a horse rather than a camel to ride. The Overseer of the caravan explained that because there were so many camels, over forty in number, it was necessary for her to be able to ride from the first to the last with more speed than a camel was capable. In other words, instead of simply riding along, keeping a watch out for raiders, she was expected to constantly patrol the length of the convoy. It was then she found out why there were three extra horses that carried no freight. They were for her to use, trading for a fresh one when necessary.

As the sun began to shine directly into their eyes, the caravan started its trek eastward.


	7. Caravan

  
**Chapter Seven**   
**Caravan**   


 

For five days the caravan traveled eastward without incident. By the end of the first day Gabrielle discovered just how tiring, and monotonous the constant circling of the convoy was -- riding beside them until she was out ahead, then turning back to ride to the rear, then circling back again to ride to the front again, over and over, all day long. Even thinking about what she wanted to do when she reached Japa, or thinking about Abrias could only occupy her mind for so long.

But on the morning of the sixth day things livened up. As she was riding toward the front she heard someone from the rear screaming about raiders approaching. She quickly turned the horse around and rode at a full gallop toward them. As she did, the hood of her robe blew back from her head exposing her blond hair, shining in the morning sun as if it was made of strands of gold. As she got nearer, she took the Chakram from its clip preparing to launch it.

When she was close enough to throw the Chakram, the riders stopped, put down their weapons and raised both hands to show they held none. As she got closer, Gabrielle realized she recognized two, then three of them. They had accompanied her on the final leg of her journey across the sands on her way back to Greece. With her Chakram still in hand, Gabrielle stopped in front of the riders.

"Greetings," She said. "It is good to see you again."

"Greetings to you. I was told you had returned but could not believe it was you who performed the miracle."

"What miracle is this you speak of?"

"A cousin of my brother-in-law swears he saw you rain down fire upon attackers in the town. Is this so?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment, then decided the truth wouldn't hurt.

"I am returning to the land of the Far East to bring back my friend who perished in that kingdom. While on this journey I am under the protection of the God of War of my people, just as this caravan is under my protection. It is he who rained down fire and death."

"You are the protector of the caravan?" He asked.

"I am."

"This is a rich prize. It will provide for our people long into the winter."

"You will have to find another one. I can't allow you to take this one."

For a while they spoke among themselves, talking too low for Gabrielle to hear what was said.

"We fulfilled our obligation when we protected you on your journey to the western seacoast. So why now should we not attack?"

"It is true that you are under no obligation to me. And I feel great appreciation for the protection you provided, so it would grieve me to see any of you die from the fire when it was unnecessary. Go away from here, take the next one if you must."

Again the men conferred.

"We will do as you ask, but do not think we are cowards. We do not know this God of War of which you speak, but we respect his power."

"I ask one more thing. Tell others along this route that I do not wish for anyone to die, but I will be merciless if we are attacked."

Without a parting word the raiders turned and rode away from the disappearing caravan. When they were out of sight over a sand dune, Gabrielle turned her horse and rode after the escaping convoy.

 

During the next forty days raiding parties were seen several times, but the sight of Gabrielle's blond hair shining in the sun and the Chakram in her hand as she raced toward them, and the threat of fire from the heavens, kept them at a distance.

In less than fifty days they arrived in the coastal town of Karach, on the western boundary of Indus. It took five days until another eastward bound caravan was outfitted and ready to leave. Again, the waiting was particularly difficult for Gabrielle.

The Overseer of the new caravan was doubtful of Gabrielle's ability to protect his cargo despite the testimony of many of the camel drivers and the Overseer for King Umayyad. Finally a deal was made. Gabrielle would pay 50 pieces of gold for her passage, and if they arrived in Dacca with no loss of goods or lives from attacks, due to Gabrielle's intervention, her payment would be returned.

There were two raids along the way. Both from small bands of renegades who ignored the warnings. Men from each group were killed by Gabrielle's deadly proficiency with the Chakram. No one ever got close enough to use their swords. Although numerous arrows were fired, none found a rewarding target.

It took thirty five days to reach Dacca. And at that time, the Overseer returned the 50 dinars to Gabrielle.

"Well, Gabrielle, it looks like you are on your own from now on." She said told herself. "It's at least another 60 days travel to the east coast of Chin. And that's with good weather and no delays."

Gabrielle bought two of the horses she had used. One to ride and one for provisions -- food, water, a tent, and blankets. She made good time the first few days, then storms and heavy rains caused her to seek shelter for just as many days. For eight days she was able to make decent time, then was stopped by a blizzard for three more days. Her progress through the heavy snow on the ground was slow. By her reckoning she was probably five or more days from where she wanted to be. Then her luck turned for the better.

A hunting party came across her deserted camp. She had hidden in the surrounding woods when she heard them approach. Then recognizing them as another group she had traveled with, she stepped out to greet them, Chakram in hand -- no need to be unprepared. After the surprise of seeing her was over, they became jubilant, thanking their gods for bringing such a sign of good fortune. Surely now they were blessed.

Gabrielle traveled with them for ten days, long past what they considered as safe territory. But when they met a detachment of a hostile army, which turned out to be another of Gabrielle's escorts, a temporary truce was called. They made camp, shared a meal, and discussed the possibility of a more permanent truce, someday.  
As the two parties separated, Gabrielle went east with the detachment while the others returned to safety of their own territory.

Twice more this happened. It had become obvious that word of her return was spreading ahead of her. But it wasn't until she was with the soldiers of S'uu Ma that Gabrielle felt as if her long journey was almost over.


	8. S’uu Ma, and Japa

  
**Chapter Eight**   
**S’uu Ma, and Japa**   


As Gabrielle entered the home of S'uu Ma, she was waiting for her with food and drink. Over the meal, Gabrielle began telling S'uu Ma about the journey back to Greece; of her reunion with Eve and placing Xena's ashes with the remains of her family. She told about the futile search for the Amazons (and who they were); about her meeting with Ares and Hercules. With tears in her eyes she explained the about her forgiveness of Xena, and of herself. She told about Archangel Michael's assurance of her success restoring Xena to her body.

She told of the journey to Amphipolis, and Abrias; and the sea journey to the desert lands. She ended her story with the journey across India and Chin, leading her to the home of S'uu Ma. By this time it was late and S'uu Ma suggested Gabrielle go to bed, which Gabrielle had no argument with. As she lay in bed, Gabrielle thought she had detected some anxiety in S'uu Ma's voice as she finished her narrative. But she was tired; maybe it was only her imagination.

The next morning the sun was half way to noon when Gabrielle awoke. S'uu Ma was not to be seen, but her servants provided Gabrielle with breakfast and a suggestion to bathe afterward. As Gabrielle was relaxing in the warm, scented waters of the bath, S'uu Ma returned, a troubled look on her face. Gabrielle quickly dried herself off and wrapped the silk robe around herself.

"Gabrielle, I'm afraid your voyage to Japa will not be the easy journey you anticipated."

"Why? What's the matter?" Gabrielle asked.

"News of your return has already reached the islands. It is said you have come to steal away the spirit of Xena, leaving those thousands of souls to be forever damned. Some say they will be no better off than when they were captive of Lord Yodoshi."

"But that's not true. Not entirely. I did come to return Xena's spirit to her body. But not until I can find a way for those unfortunate souls to find redemption."

"That may be your intention, but the sons and daughters and relatives have sworn you will not be allowed to walk the earth of Japa. They swear your death upon sight of you."

Gabrielle couldn't believe such a terrible turn of events. After coming all this way just to have a death sentence pronounced upon her? Could things be any worse?

"I'll just have to take my chances, that's all. I didn't travel this far just to turn back now. I'm going to Japa, that's all there is to it."

"You cannot hope to book passage on a ship. They will be waiting for."

"What it I pay for a boat to take me away from the port cities and put me off somewhere there are no people?"

"You wish to be smuggled to the island?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

"You know if you are caught, you will be put to death."

"So what does it matter? You say I will be killed if anyone sees me."

S'uu Ma didn't have an answer.

"Can you find me such a boat?" Gabrielle asked.

"It would be possible." S'uu Ma answered quietly. "But the captain of such a boat would require a steep payment, for if caught, he too would be put to death."

Retrieving the pouch of gold dinars from her room, Gabrielle said, "Then take this. If it isn't enough, I have two good horses and a few supplies. Surely that should be sufficient."

Taking the heavy pouch, S'uu Ma said, "I will make inquiries."

For three days Gabrielle was forced to wait. S'uu Ma felt it was better if she stayed away from the village. Just as S'uu Ma had informants in Japa, there were spies from Japa in almost every port in Chin. No need to let them discover what Gabrielle had planned.

"The boat we have chartered awaits a day's ride to the south. I am told that if you are successful, you will be landing on the eastern coast of the largest southern island. From there it will be up to you. Travel only at night, and hide during the day. That you are there will be known soon enough."

"Thank you S'uu Ma." Gabrielle said. "Things will work out, you'll see. I have it on good authority."

"S'uu Ma smiled faintly. "I hope when they work out, it will be to your satisfaction. Take care, Gabrielle, I have become exceptionally fond of you. I would not enjoy hearing your head is positioned upon the top of a spear."

The two women hugged briefly, then Gabrielle climbed on the waiting horse and headed south with two of S'uu Ma's bodyguards.

 

As Gabrielle boarded the small ship, not much more than a large boat, the captain looked at her strangely and smiled. Gabrielle suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I sure hope S'uu Ma paid him well." She thought. "But I'll keep a close watch on him, just to be on the safe side."

The voyage took them four days and nights. Other ships were seen during the day, the most dangerous part of the trip, but none got close enough to think they were other than just fishing boats. And none seemed to be following them. As the sun began to set on the fourth day, the ship was sitting just barely within site of the isle. The captain told Gabrielle they would sail in closer when the moon was overhead. There were rocks hidden just below the surface and it would be too dangerous for them to try without the light of the moon, which made sense to Gabrielle.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Gabrielle gathered the few possessions she had with her - a water skin, some food, and a leather tarp to be used as a small tent or rain cover. Of course she always carried the vial with Xena's ashes, her sais, the Chakram, and the small breast knife Abrias had given her. It was yet unused, but it gave her a measure of comfort. Not so much as a weapon, but as incentive to return to Amphipolis some day when this was all over.

As Gabrielle watched the dark line that was the shore grow larger, her anticipation grew. Perhaps it was this that caused her senses to be more aware of movement and noises around her. So when the net dropped over her head, she immediately went to one knee and drew the sais from the left loop and plunged it into the midsection of the sailor who tried to capture her. Throwing the net off her shoulder, Gabrielle dived over the side into the cold, churning water.

Temporarily disoriented, she started swimming out to sea, but then quickly turned toward land. As she swam away from the ship she could hear loud voices, no doubt cursing at her escape. But there didn't seem to be any pursuit. Maybe it was the fear of the frigid water.

How long she swam, Gabrielle couldn't tell, but the cold water was steadily sapping her strength. But just when she didn't think she swim any farther, her feet touched bottom. Half walking and half swimming, Gabrielle made it to the shore. With her teeth chattering and shivering as she had never done before, she was barely able to move, but she forced herself to crawl past the sandy beach and into the shelter of the woods.

Curling into a tight ball and covering herself with branches and leaves Gabrielle grasped the vial around her neck and let herself fall asleep. When she woke up, the sun was already high in the sky and it was warm enough for her to strip down so she could spread out her still damp clothes on the rocks to dry. As she sat in the sun she took stock of her possessions.

She lost the coat Meg gave her. She had it on when she went overboard, and vaguely remembered shucking it off when she felt it pulling her down. She only had one of her sais. The other she left sticking in the belly of whoever it was that tried to net her. She still had the Chakram, and her breast knife. And somehow managed to keep the water skin. But when she drank out of it, she found that sea water had contaminated it.

She had no food, no water, no coat, nor anything to use as a blanket or tent, and no flint to start a fire.

When her clothes were dry, she got dressed. Then she looked both ways, up and down the beach, with no idea which way she should go.

"Since I've been traveling all this time with the morning sun in my eyes, I think this time I'll keep it at my back," she said to no one, and turned so the sea was on her right as she started walking north.

As she walked along the beach, she continually looked behind her, ahead of her, and out to sea, checking that there was no one who might see her and possibly alert others she was there. Then she saw what she was looking for -- a well-worn path that seemed to lead to the interior of the island.

Taking one last look around, just to make sure, she started toward the path, then stopped. She looked up as if searching for something in the sky, then said out loud, "I'm here, Xena! I've come to take you home."

 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
